regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Conclusion (Part 3)
Another Conclusion Part 3 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis Mordecai is video chatting with Dib's Gang. Meanwhile, Overdrive Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers battle Pacha Chamak, Naja, Toady and Stingrella. In a side story, Shadow Wendy and Shadow Jane is doing to Lucy Mann into Shadow Lucy Mann. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai is video chatting with Dib's Gang) *'Mordecai': Oh, hello there, Dib's Gang, what you guys up to? *'Dib': (On Computer) Well, when Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang got new weapons. *'Gaz': (On Computer) Then, like you did you gave gifts for your old friends. *'Mordecai': Yes. It's true. *'SwaySway': (On Computer) So will you gave us some new weapons? *'Mordecai': Of course. I shipped some new weapons for you. *'Buhdeuce': (On Computer) Oh, boy new weapons. *(Dib opens a package it is revealed to be a Physics Guns, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Ketta': (On Computer) Uh, what is that? *'Mordecai': The Physics Guns, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. *'Sanjay Patel': (On Computer) Oh. Okay. *'Craig Slithers': (On Computer) That might work. *'Hector Flanagan': (On Computer) We gotta go we have work to do. *'Megan Sparkles': (On Computer) Yeah, take care. *(Dib calls off) *'Mordecai': You too. *(With Overdrive Rangers) *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger! *'Black Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! *'Mercury Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger! *'Overdrive Rangers': Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': With the strength of a tiger~Jungle Fury Red Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger': With the speed of a cheetah~Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger': With the stealth of a jaguar~Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': With the power of a rhino~Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': We're all together! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Eleven members! *'Overdrive Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers': We are Power Rangers! *'Pacha Chamak': Are you done boasting? Get them. *(Naja, Toady and Stingerella charged) *'Naja': Right. *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': Let's go! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Yeah! *(Jungle Fury Rangers and Overdrive Rangers jump to the other side) *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': I don't want to defeat him as he is, but we can't afford to hold back. Don't let your guard down, Theo! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger': Right, RJ! *'Black Overdrive Ranger': You guys are friends? That sounds pretty reasonable. Drive Defender Sword Mode! *(Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger and Toady are fighting each other) *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Man! That Toady has received a ultimate power! *(Someone attacks Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger and Pink Overdrive Ranger) *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': She's too strong! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': The analysis of the data on the destructive force she's more powerful than three of us! We must make calm decisions here... *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger': Let's overcome it with heart! Jungle Mace! *(Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger attacks Stingrella) *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Rhino Blade! *'Mercury Ranger': Drive Detector! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Drive Defender! *(Mercury Ranger, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger and Blue Overdrive Ranger shoots Naja) *'Mercury Ranger': What?! *(Mercury Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger and Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger shoots Naja again) *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': This bastard! *'Mercury Ranger': How can this be?! I was beaten by Naja?! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Yeah! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': I won't be beaten! I haven't fed Miyu yet! *(Red Overdrive Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger and Pacha Chamak are fighting each other) *'Pacha Chamak': Comet Collision! *(Pacha Chamak attacks Jungle Fury Red Ranger and Red Overdrive Ranger) *'Pacha Chamak': What's wrong? Try fighting back some. If you won't fight back, then go the next world! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': I won't stand for that! I want to know what Overdrive is! So I can't go! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Jungle Fury Red Ranger! You... *'Pacha Chamak': It's no use. The ultimate power is running through me. There is no one who can't beat me. Give up! It's over? Serial Planet Waves! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': There's no way to dodge that much energy. What should we do? *'Pacha Chamak': Give up, and start a new life in the next world! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': I won't give up! Right now I'm thinking of a way to turn this around and beat you! It makes me really mad! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': That's it. That's treasure! The excitement of being in a pinch. As long as you have those feelings, you can win. Surely. *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': This is... Overdrive. *'Black Overdrive Ranger': That's right! Please put your power in my weapon! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Alright! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger': Let's try it! Jungle Master Mode! *(Jungle Fury Blue Ranger transform into Jungle Master Mode) *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Claw Booster! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Wolf Beam! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode, Black Overdrive Ranger and Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Lightning Attack! *(Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode, Black Overdrive Ranger and Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger attacks Toady) *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode': The finisher, RJ! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Yeah! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode and Jungle Fury Wold Ranger': Jungle Double Attack! *(Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode attacks Toady) *(Toady is defeated) *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and Black Overdrive Ranger': We did it! *'Black Overdrive Ranger': Good job! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Good job! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode': I made it! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger': That's right. This really calls for heart! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': I have not experienced that in my battle history. Let's try it. *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Alright! Heart! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger': Here we go! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger and Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Let's do it! *(Stingerella attacks Pink Overdrive Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and Yellow Overdrive Ranger, but missed) *'Pink Overdrive Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode and Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Heart! Heart Attack! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode and Yellow Overdrive Ranger attacks Stingerella) *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode': The finisher! Jungle Master Attack! *(Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode slashes Stingrella) *(Stingrella is defeated) *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode': We did it! Yay! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode and Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Good job! *'Toady': You're in the way! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Hey! Let's get sharp too! *'Mercury Ranger': Yeah! Although I'm not sure I'm totally understand. *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': I understand for now. *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Rhino Blade! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Ha! *'Mercury Ranger': Ha! *'Toady': Blue, white, blue, silver, white, white, blue! It can't be! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Alright! *(Mercury Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger and Mercury Ranger attacks Toady) *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Rhino Blade! *(Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger slashes Toady) *'Toady': No! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger and Mercury Ranger': Good job! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Yeah! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': Jungle Master Mode! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Defender Vest! *(Red Overdrive Ranger and Jungle Fury Red Ranger transform into Defender Vest and Jungle Master Mode) *'Pacha Chamak': It can't be! *'Red Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest and Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Revline Time Red Attack! *(Red Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest and Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode slashes Pacha Chamak) *'Pacha Chamak': I won't be beaten that easily! *'Toady': Yeah! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Everyone, let's finish them off! *'All': Yeah! *'Jungle Fury Rangers Jungle Master Mode': Claw Cannon! *'Red Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest': Drill Blaster! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Wolf Beam! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': Rhino Blade! *'Mercury Ranger': Drive Detector! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Drive Geyser! *'Black Overdrive Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger and Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Blaster Mode! *'Red Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest': Ready! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Aim! *'All': Fire! *(Overdrive Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers shoots Pacha Chamak and Toady) *'Toady': Idiots shouldn't die! *(Toady is defeated) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Over there! *'Pacha Chamak': The ultimate power is infinite! *(Pacha Chamak become giant and fly up to space) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Where did he go?! *'Red Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest': The moon. The time he's appeared on the moon. *(At Moon) *'Pacha Chamak': I'll completely blow away the Earth. *'Red Overdrive Ranger': We won't allow that! *(Jungle Fury Rangers and Overdrive Rangers arrive with the zords) *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': It doesn't matter where you run! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': This time you really won't get away! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Go! What?! *'Pacha Chamak': The ultimate power is just as powerful when I am large. *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': That guy is becoming stronger! *'Pacha Chamak': The finisher! *(Someone attacks Pacha Chamak) *(They turn around, they see Lion Animal Spirit and Chameleon Animal Spirit to help them) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Jarrod! Camille! *'Black Lion Armor': You guys need a hand to stop him? *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': Then come, Jarrod! *'Black Lion Armor': Let's go, Camille! *'Green Chameleon Armor': Yes, Jarrod! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': Animal Spirits, combine! *(Lion Animal Spirit, Wolf Megazord and Chameleon Animal Spirit combine into Ultimate Wolf Megazord) *'Jungle Fury Rangers': Ultimate Wolf Megazord! Ultimate Wolf Slash! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Operation Overdrive, let's combine out attacks! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Yeah! *'Overdrive Rangers': Okay! DualDrive Sentinel Slash! *(DualDrive Ultrazord slashes Pacha Chamak) *'Jungle Fury Rangers': Spin Fury Slash! *(Ultimate Wolf Megazord slashes Pacha Chamak) *'Jungle Fury Rangers Jungle Master Mode': Jungle Master Megazord, full fury! *(Jungle Master Megazord punches Pacha Chamak) *'Pacha Chamak': It can't be... How can the most powerful being in space, myself, defeated?! *(Pacha Chamak is defeated) *'Overdrive Rangers': Mission complete! *'Jungle Fury Rangers and Overdrive Rangers': Yeah! Power Rangers Win! *(With Lucy Mann) *'Lucy Mann': The girl is Black Widow... There isn't the slightest chance...that we want to protect us. *'Wendy & Jane': Lucy!!! *'Lucy Mann': Wendy!!!! Jane!!!! *'Wendy': Are you alright, Lucy!!? *'Jane': Watch yourself!! This one's a real handful!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Lucy Mann... You always seem to want to protect... your friends... But what in the world do you gain by protecting them? What's the point of it all? *'Lucy Mann': If you need something in return for protecting someone... You can hardly call yourself someone's friend. *'Shadow Black Widow': Ridiculous... Things like friendship... are nothing more than a sham.... and I'm about to teach you that lesson!!! *'Lucy Mann': Stay back, you two!! Ready!! Huh!? W... Wendy!? *'Shadow Black Widow': See? What did I tell you? *'Lucy Mann': It... can't be... what's going on...? Gah! Hah... Ah!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Tee hee... Those two friends of yours that you were so intent on protecting... *'Jane': Have already lost to the pleasure... fallen to the darkness... and sworn their eternal loyalty to Shadow Widow. *'Lucy Mann': Ugh... Even Jane...? *'Shadow Black Widow': Allow me to show you... How they look now that they're been reborn... *(Wendy transforms into Shadow Wendy) *(Jane transforms into Shadow Jane) *'Shadow Black Widow': That friendship you pride yourself on... In the end, This is all It's really worth... *'Shadow Wendy': Ah... My breasts, and my ass are swelling up... *'Shadow Jane': It feels so... good! *'Lucy Mann': W... Wendy... Jane.... *'Shadow Black Widow': You know... The moment those two discovered the true splendor of the darkness... They were enslaved instantly... You have been quite a sight to behold... watching your faces twist... and seeing you follow your instincts and indulge in the ecstasy... Now... Wendy... Why don't you introduce your friend... To your brand new reborn form...? *'Shadow Wendy': Yes... Shadow Widow... *'Lucy Mann': Stop it!! *'Shadow Wendy': I... am your servant, Shadow Widow... You can always take up the challenge again! If you mess up, all you have to do is try again! *'Shadow Jane': I... am Shadow Jane's loyal slave... *'Lucy Mann': It's no use... I can't bear to watch another second... *'Shadow Black Widow': Wendy... *'Shadow Wendy': Ah... Ahhh... I am... a soldier of darkness... *'Shadow Black Widow': My own comrade is in such a terrible state...!! Shadow Wendy. I'll be sure to reward you later on, as well... Shadow Jane. *'Shadow Jane': Yes. *'Shadow Black Widow': But first... *'Lucy Mann': Ugh!! I... I still can't move... If only I could restore myself...!! *'Shadow Jane': You know, Lucy... That's because your body... Is slowly being invaded by the darkness... *'Shadow Black Widow': But don't worry... You can become our comrade once again... Lucy. *'Lucy Mann': That's Shadow Charm... It can't be... NO!! STOP!! Snap out of it... Both of you! *'Shadow Black Widow': Tee hee... I can't wait to see... *'Lucy Mann': Stop! *'Shadow Black Widow': That prim and proper face of yours... twisting with pleasure. *(Lucy Mann transforms into Shadow Lucy Mann) *'Shaodw Lucy Mann': Ahhh!! No!! Hahhn! *(Shadow Wendy kiss Shadow Lucy Mann on the lips) *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Wendy's tongue... Mmn! *'Shadow Wendy': Mmn! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': So soft... Mmn! My body is gradually... tingling more and more... Wait!! Mmmn!! Mmnn! *'Shadow Wendy': Right now... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': That place is getting... stiffer and stiffer... MMMMN!! MMN!! MMN! Ah... My head... as hard as I try to ressist... Mmn... My body... just feels... better and better... Mmn... I just can't keep hold of... my sense of reason... Mmn... Mmn! *'Shadow Wendy & Shadow Lucy Mann': Mmn! Hahh! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Hah! *'Shadow Wendy': This is... the power of darkness... Hah! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': I can't allow it to turn me on!! Hah! At this rate, everyone will fall under mind control... I need to warn Black Cat and Quake about all this... Hah! *'Shadow Black Widow': It's not over yet... There's more where that came from. *'Shadow Lucy Mann': I can't let it get me excited... I just can't... I have to endure it... and warn the others... warn those two... about all of this... I need to... warn... Black Cat... and Quake... *'Shadow Black Widow': Geez... she has such terrible manners, doesn't it It just forced itself all over you in one shot... Look at that... You're already broken... That's right... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Hahh! Ahhn! I need to warn them that the darkness feels soooo good... Ah... Ugh... *'Shadow Black Widow': Oh well... In that case... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Ugh! Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': Why don't we give you a taste of this too? *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Hahh!! Jane. Wendy. *'Shadow Black Widow': Well? *'Shadow Wendy': Ah! Ah! It's so g... good... *'Shadow Jane': How's it feel to be driven mad using both your womanhood and your manhood? *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Ah... Ahhh... My body... I can feel it changing bit by bit... It... It feels so good... So good! *'Shadow Black Widow': Tee hee... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Oh... Ahhh... Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': Tee hee... We'll be sure to fuck you plenty... using your cock, as well. *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Ah! Ah! Ah! It's so good! Oh, no! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum... ah... I'm gonna cum again... Ah! Ah! I'm came again... I just can't stop cumming... *'Shadow Black Widow': We'll plug up all sorts of holes throughtout your body... and make you cum until you're driven mad... All the cum you've released is going to gather up inside you... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Ahah! *'Shadow Black Widow': You're like a human sperm tank... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Just... let me... release it... p... please... at this rate... I'm gonna die... *'Shadow Black Widow': Not a chance... But... If you swear your undying loyalty... I'll allow to let all that nasty stuff out!!!! You'll be able you'll be able to release it all in one shot... Ecstasy unlike any you've ever tasted awaits you. from your dick, your pussy, and your tits... Would you rather allow your body to explode and die? or will you agree to become slave and enter into a world of pleasure...? *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Are you going to give your answer? I swear that I will be loyal slave! Please drown me in darkness! *'Shadow Black Widow': Well done. But... I'll pull them out a little later... I'll make you cum until you're on the verge or bursting... and then I'll release you, okay? *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Noooo! Let me cum!! I'm gonna die!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Shadow Wendy. Shadow Jane. *'Shadow Jane & Shadow Wendy': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Shadow Black Widow': You two can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Mmmn!! Mmbh!! Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... thonk of anything besides... feeling good... *'Shadow Wendy': Ahhhn! Lucy's mouth... It feels so good! *'Shadow Jane': Lucy's Ass... It's amazing! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': I am... Shadow Lucy... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Lucy... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Lucy... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Lucy... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Lucy... faithful servant... *'Shadow Black Widow': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is yur pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Shadow Black Widow': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Ahh... Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': But as a slave... Yes we already have three girls under our control... Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane. Shadow Wendy. all three of them together. It's just a matter of time... for the remainning two... Yes by your word... *be continued... Trivia *Mordecai gives Dib's Gang a Physics Guns, Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. Physics Gun.jpg 84e5f07ed9dc05a9f73acd8349728011.jpg|Dib's Gang's Lightsabers Even more relics of the timewar by kavinveldar-d6lwowr.png|Dib's Gang's Sonic Screwdrivers Gallery Gb018.jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 130 0003.jpg Gb019.jpg Vlcsnap-29390.jpg Gb020.jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (9).jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (10).jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (7).jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (6).jpg Gb021.jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (8).jpg Gb022.jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 158 0001.jpg Gb023.jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 161 0001.jpg 704full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (2).jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 173 0002.jpg Gb025.jpg Gb026.jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (2).jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 182 0001.jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 182 0002.jpg Gb027.jpg 7d428ab9.jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 190 0001.jpg 704full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (1).jpg 08050714.jpg 08050713.jpg Gb028.jpg 08050715.jpg Gb029.jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 208 0001.jpg 704full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot.jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot.jpg Vlcsnap-30065.jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (5).jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (1).jpg Normal T-N JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger Vs GoGo Sentai Boukenger AEEFCD79 DVD 211 0001.jpg 720full-jyuken-sentai-gekiranger-vs-boukenger-screenshot (3).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited